Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surgical stapler, and more particularly to a surgical stapler comprising an anti-secondary triggering mechanism.
Description of the Related Art
A typical circular stapler includes a manual outer safety device arranged at a movable handle for the purpose of avoiding unexpected triggering of the instrument. However, such a device is only designed for the prevention of misoperation of the instrument but cannot prevent secondary triggering. In addition, secondary use of the instrument leads in some cases to cross infections and increases the surgical risk.